Spiked Food
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Lucas feels strange, and it's up to Luigi to put a stop to it. ...Expect he doesn't. So he goes to Snake instead.


**_whatever theres barely no fics of snake luigi and lucas being in the same fic so i changed it so here have this crap hahaha_**

* * *

It wasn't an accident. That much Luigi knew well. No, his food was targeted, and by who was not known - probably Wario or Bowser, one of the older immature ones. But to do this to a child just didn't tick a right box in Luigi's books.

Of course Lucas' omelette was spiked. No wonder he was acting so strange and suddenly more boasters than what was his shy and quiet nature. And of course it had to happen when Luigi was the only one in the room with the intoxicated kid beside him. Trust it to be so late that all the other smashers were probably in bed.

The blonde was giggling, swinging about on the chair, and his cheeks were completely flushed. He had a huge dorky smile across his face and his eyes were dazed and half-closed. And Luigi honestly didn't have a clue what to do or how to stop his strange behavior. He'd never been in a situation like this; this wasn't in his experience guides.

Suddenly Lucas snapped his daze to where the man in green sat, causing him to flinch and suddenly go uncomfortable. Blinking a little, Luigi looked at Lucas with a puzzled gaze, the blonde physic simply gazing at him with bright eyes.

'...You...you got a big nose...' A frown was the first thing to fall across the mans face before it softened a little. _He is acting different - don't take it to heart._

'...I know.'

'...Suits you...'

'...Than-thanks, I guess.'

'Why are you so tall?'

'...Genetics...'

'Haaa, genetics ish a funny word...mm...' He fell into giggling fit again before slumping his head in his hands, looking back off into the distance with his legs swinging under the table. That smile still stained his face before he hiccupped a little, only making Luigi more nervous about his well-being. 'Hey why ish that chicken ova' there...?'

'...What chicken?'

'That chicken...' A shaky hand pointed to the other side of the table, and when Luigi looked, he saw nothing but a chair and the window. 'It's pretty big you c-can't miss it...and brown too... It has huuuuuuge feathers...'

'I don't see anything...' Must be the drugs, he suspected. Obviously - he'd had a full plate full of the stuff. And he was young and small - the drugs would pass through his small body quicker than it would a tall person. 'It's waving at me...!' Another giggle passed his lips as he sluggishly waved back to the empty air. Having no clue on what to do other than worry, Luigi hopped out of his seat and walked over to the blonde with a determined face. Slowly Lucas looked over to him to see him holding his arms out for the boy, as if being too shy to ask for his permission. He was just about to slowly wrap his arms around the kids waist before Lucas' small voice pipped up.

'Lift?' He asked, eyes lighting up more as he eyed the notion from the man in green.

'...Y-yeah.'

'Yay!' He practically jumped out of his seat and into Luigi's arms, who yelped at the sudden weight gain. He stumbled back, adjusting to the weight in his arms before making sure he had a secure hold on the other, one arm under his rear while the other was wrapped around his back. Lucas snuggled close to the man in green, wrapping his short arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose into his neck. Of course Luigi's cheeks flushed red, but he said nothing and made his way outside.

'Y-you feel niiiiiice...nice n waaaaaarm...' Came his soft voice right in Luigi's ear, causing him to hic up a little, but he kept walking forward. 'That chicken musht like us 'cause he's following us.' Another giggle left his cursed body, causing him to shift lightly in Luigi's arms. The man in green simply nodded at the others hallucinations before patting his back with a gloved hand. It wasn't until he saw a certain persons door was when he felt his trade-mark hat being touched. He just hoped he was awake - he didn't think he could cope with his little friend acting as weird as he was and not be able to put a stop to it.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Luigi asked softly, feeling the weight leave his head, exposing his fluffy brown hair. He heard yet another giggle before a hiccup.

'W-wearing your hat!'

Lucas pulled away some-what from the other with a wide smile on his face, the hat on his head at a slight angle on his cow-licked hair. His eyes were still droopy and his cheeks as red as a rose. Luigi just smiled and shuck his head. 'Suits you.'

'Heeeee, I know!' He went back to huggling drunkenly close to the man, wrapping his stumpy legs around his waist the best he could. Soon, Luigi reached the door and knocked rather timidly on the wood. Within seconds the person from within opened the door, revealing it to be Solid Snake. At least he was awake - not Luigi's kind of company, he'd admit, but he figured he'd dealt with one or two people when drugged up like this; and his experience with the military must have taught him what to do in this kind of situation.

'...Yeah?' He asked, his voice as rough as usual, causing Luigi to well up with a little fear. Snake's eyes fell to his hatless head, not seeing much of his hair often because of the trade-marl thing covering it up. A rather rare sight to see with him wearing his hat all the time, but only grew slightly amused at seeing Lucas wearing it. The tension was cut off by Lucas' loud giggling. 'Rainbows!' He suddenly cried with joy.

'...S-somethings wrong with Lucas, I think his food w-was spiked with some type of drug or something...'

'And you've come to me...?'

'...I-I'm not really good with this...sort of thing happening. ...S-sorry, I'm wasting your time-'

'...Come in.'

'...O-okay...'

With slow steps, Luigi entered the room. It was very rare when anyone was allowed in Snake's room, simply because of the cold aura he sparked and no one wanting to be around him, proving that the man had done that task well. But now, two people at once were entering. ...Considering one was kinda high.

As Snake closed the door and Luigi was in the middle of the room, still holding the physic close, they both turned and faced each other. Both the one in the stripped top and one in green were considerably smaller than the man in the camouflage suit. Lucas wriggled in the mans arms, still giggling. 'That chickens here!'

'Chicken?' Snake mused, smiling a little, something Luigi hadn't seen from him for a long time.

'...Uh...'

'Coo~!'

'He must have had a lot of that drug - or food - to not splutter "sorry" after everything he says.'

Snake shuck his head as Luigi placed the boy on his feet, causing a few moans of displeasure to rumble from his throat only to start giggling again. Lucas was only a few inches shorter than the green man, and was still wearing his hat at a crooked angle. The young physic rubbed his eyes before yawning softly, stray tears forming in the corner of his eye before he was giggling again. His bright blue irises suddenly looked up, and they connected with Snake's harsh brown ones.

'Yeah?' Snake asked, watching his little actions. Lucas slowly raised a hand and said 'Chicken' before laughing loudly, his cheeks tinting a deeper red. Oh did Luigi feel embarrassed. 'Biiiiig chicken!'

'How long ago did he eat?' Snake asked, ignoring Lucas' rants about chickens.

'...15 minuets ago, maybe longer.'

Walking towards the boy and leaning down to the boy's height, the older man looked at Lucas before setting the hat a-top his head straight. 'You wanna go to bed?' He asked, his voice unusually soft. Lucas looked at him with droopy eyes, the shine in them slowly fading, as if he was running out of battery power.

'...As long as the chicken sleeps with me...'

'Sure, he can sleep with ya, kid.'

With that, Lucas yawned again before hiccuping, nodding gently. Snake smiled again, this time a little more forced, and stood up to his full height, leading him to his bed. Luigi hesitated a little. 'D-do you want me to take him to his room?'

'Nah, he's fine, here.'

With slow and clumsy steps, the blonde slowly neared the bed and fell on to its side. With the help from Luigi rushing to his side, he climbed into the bed head-first, yet the hat still stayed a top his head. 'Mm sleepy...'

He turned himself around before banging his head back on to the plump pillow, the hat sagging down some, and dragged the cover up to his neck. With one hand his rubbed his eye and with the other he adjusted the hat some more before his eyes fell closed. And within minuets, he was passed out, his breathing deep and slow. Watching Luigi slowly back away from the kid, Snake tilted his head.

'Never knew you were a people's person.' Snake said hushly to the other. The man in green looked at him before nervously smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

'I couldn't just leave him like that... B-but I honestly didn't know what to do.'

'If someone's like that again, just take them to their room and say to them that they need to go to bed and rest. If they're saying something about anything, like a chicken, say they can go to bed with them. It'll help them sleep better, I guess.'

'...T-thanks. Will he be alright?'

'Will be hung-over, most likely. He'll probably not remember anything, either, or be sleepy still, or sick. Maybe a headache, too.'

Luigi nodded before looking to the ground, awkwardly holding his arm. Lucas mumbled a little and turned on to his side, the hat slowly slumping forward before being stopped by Lucas' hair-style. His snores were light and he looked at peace. Sensing his un-easiness, Snake just smiled. It was very small, but it was still there.

'You can get going if you want. I'll look after the kid and explain everything to him when he wakes up.'

'...T-thank you. ...T-thanks again...'

'Yeah, no problem.'

With that, Luigi shuffled over to the door and swung it open, stepping out quickly. He made sure to give a quick wave to the older man with a shy smile before closing it, quick footsteps heard running down the hallway, only causing the man in the camouflage suit to shake his head and chuckle lightly.

On the coming morning, Lucas woke with a banging head and a twisted stomach. He wasn't in his room, rather a bare one, and as he leaned up he learned that everything was dancing and blurred. He could also feel something on his head... 'Oh, ya awake?' Called a gruff sounding voice which was extremely hazy. 'Looks like you were pretty intoxicated last night - you seemed to eat food with some drugs in it or something.'

'...What...?'

Soon, his twisted vision spotted a solid figure in his frame of sight, and after a couple of seconds of studying the body, he recognized it to be Snake. 'Luigi brought you here 'cause he didn't know what to do with you.'

'...'

A dazed look over-come his young and pale face before he passed out on the bed again, his body falling limb. A brow raised on the older mans face before checking his pulse. It was still there, strong as ever. Guessed he had just passed out from shock or something.

'Dummy.' Solid said lightly, though he couldn't help but smile again.

When Lucas regained consciousness again, he was still feeling in ache and dizzy. But he was back in his room. And as he feeled the top of his head, that weight still there, he pulled off a hat. It was green with a circle, a green "L" right in the middle.

He just giggled softly, slumped it back on to his head, covering his eyes with it. Then he fell back to sleep.


End file.
